${\sqrt[3]{27} = \text{?}}$
Solution: $\sqrt[3]{27}$ is the number that, when multiplied by itself three times, equals $27$ If you can't think of that number, you can break down $27$ into its prime factorization and look for equal groups of numbers. So the prime factorization of $27$ is $3\times 3\times 3$ We're looking for $\sqrt[3]{27}$ , so we want to split the prime factors into three identical groups. We only have three prime factors, and we want to split them into three groups, so this is easy. $27 = 3\times 3\times 3$ , so $3^3 = 27$ So $\sqrt[3]{27}$ is $3$.